ilovetoytrainsfandomcom-20200214-history
I Love Toy Trains (Video)
This is the 1st video in TM's'' I Love Toy Trains'' video series. History I Love Toy Trains was a video made by Tom McComas of TM Books and Video for his son, Jeff, who later started narrating the series. It was later released to the public as "I Love Toy Trains" on VHS in 1993. The video was a success, and the staff at TM continues to make their ILTT videos successful. 'Songs ' * Dixieland Opening * I Love Toy Trains Opening Theme (Later Versions) * Toy Train Revue Instrumental Pieces * Old No. 7 * There's a Train Coming Down the Track (2009 and 2013 Versions only) * Country Jamboree (1993-2005 Versions) * My Mama Was a Train (2009 Digitally Remastered Version) * Wabash Cannonball * Stars and Stripes Forever * I Love Toy Trains Closing Theme (Later Versions) * Music Effects * Unknown Circus Song * Old MacDonald, I've Been Working On The Railroad, and Twinkle Twinkle Little Star were also in the video, but sung by children without any background music. Releases * 1993 VHS (First original release) * 1994 VHS (Repackaged, New label, still has 1993 Master) * 1997 VHS (New footage, updated label, still has 1994 Packaging) * 1998? VHS (Has 1994 label with normal reels, has 1997 Program with MTH Screen before credits) * 1999 VHS (Constructive Playthings Exclusive Copy, has 1994 case with Constructive Playthings information. Label is different, and has 1997 program with some changes. The FBI Warning is the “Producers” variant and not the “Tom McComas” variant. Also, the song “Wooden Train” from I Love Toy Trains 6 is placed after the ILTT opening theme, and after the “rocket and fireworks” scene ends, it just goes straight to the credits, and after the credits, that is it for the tape.) * 2000 VHS (New packaging, new label, has 1997 program but also has a new TM Books and Video logo, and some changes are made, like the “I Love Toy Trains: The Store Screen”, which is placed after the credits) * 2002 VHS (Same packaging as 2000, except it has a 2002 copyright date on the back of the case, and new footage from Steve Scholl’s layout is used in some scenes. Also, the first blooper scene is changed, and there is a new “Thanks for watching” promo, which is narrated by Jeff McComas, instead of Joe Stachler) * 2005 VHS (2004 Packaging. More trailers are added at the beginning and the end, and there is a new credits scene. Also, there is a new closing scene, using the ILTT Opening theme, after part of the rocket scene) Trivia * This is the only video in which the songs are sung by children, though the songs have no background music. * Later versions replace the original 1993 credits with the I Love Toy Trains Closing Theme. The 1997-2002 versions also feature new footage. The 2005 version features still images from the program, while text scrolls downward next to the images. This also occurs on the 2005 DVD of Parts 1, 2, and 3, albeit with still images from Parts 2 and 3 included in there as well. * Starting with the 2000 re-release, after the song "Country Jamboree", the train crash and the witch footage were replaced with footage of an Allegheny Steam Locomotive from 1941 (which is a Lionel model from 1999), ready to leave the station. First, a man is heard saying, "CO 1601, you are clear". And then, a muffled voice says something. Then the bell clangs, the whistle blows and the Allegheny chuffs out of the station. It might be possible that they replaced the original scenes with this one because both original scenes might’ve been considered too scary for kids. * The shots of the American Freedom Train were later used for "I Love Toy Trains part 12" is the story of how the 4449 was choosing to head the 2nd American Freedom Train. * On the 1993 VHS, the title of this program is “I Love Toy Trains”. In 1994, the casing was changed to say, “I Love Toy Trains 1”, after the success of the program. Although on some copies of the tape itself, it still reads “I Love Toy Trains”.Category:Releases